The present disclosure relates to packaging, and more particularly to a food product package.
More specifically, the package is flexible and allows a product stored therein to be selectively pushed up to a top of the package. Selected aspects may find use in related applications.
It is known to provide a package for a food product. Typically, the package is designed to protect the product during shipping and handling. Consequently, designers focus on encompassing the food product and assuring that the product is protected from damage during shipping. Likewise, other features are to ensure that the food product remains sealed from the external environment until such time as the user desires to open the package for consuming the food product.
A need exists for an improved package or container that maintains protection for the food product, seals the product for freshness, and has sufficient flexibility to selectively advance or push the product from the container, and particularly to push the product from the container with one hand.